You Deserve More
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Sam and Bucky's life after endgame. Rated T for language sambucky
1. Chapter 1

I kinda just wrote this fic to get out all my anger still from endgame, but I hope you guys enjoy! :)

-00000000-

"Steve...what did you..." Bucky trailed off.

Steve sat on a bench close to the river, but he was different. It wasn't the Steve he knew. The brunette walked over slowly.

"What happened?" He asked walking infront of the now older man.  
"I stayed with Peggy."  
"Why? You told me you love me, you're my boyfriend!"

Tears started to form in Bucky's eyes.

"You couldn't give me what she could."  
"Steve..." he choked on a sob, "til the end of the line...remember, we promised, YOU promised!"

Steve didn't answer. He fiddled with his wedding band and ignored the weeping soldier. Sam walked over and pulled Bucky into a hug. The brunette sobbed into his shoulder while Steve seemed to be unphased.

"Bruce, can you come take him, I need to talk to Steve."

Bruce hurried over and softly guided Bucky away from Steve. Once they were back closer to the lake house, Bruce hugged him.

"How could you do that to him!" Sam yelled, "you're a real piece of work, you know that right?"  
"How so?"  
"Did you not just see him? He has done nothing, but be a loyal boyfriend to you and you left for some dead chick that already moved on and had kids?!"  
"I didn't love him."  
"You're a piece of shit. All this time he's done everything for you, heck if it weren't for him you wouldn't of made it past the age of 12! You've only become more cold and conceded with time. You don't deserve him and you never did."  
"He wasn't the person I knew and loved. He changed."  
"Well no shit he changed! He was tortured for SEVENTY YEARS! Not that it matters to you because you were peacefully frozen. He suffered a lot and for you to tell him you loved him then fuck off back to the past is easily the worst thing you've ever done. I expected better of you."  
"Sam I actually wanted to give you this," he unzipped the shield.  
"Why would I want to be Captain America when all he is, is a coward."

Sam walked off. He felt anger rising in his chest. Once he calmed a bit he ran over to the soldier being comforted by Bruce.

-0-

Bucky laid alone in his bed he had once shared with Steve. He wrapped his arms around his own waist. Sam couldn't lay still anymore hearing Bucky's loud sobs.

"Buck," Sam walked into the dark room, "you ok?"

Sam heard a stifled sob before a response.

"Y-yeah."  
"Don't lie to me."

Bucky sat up slowly.

"N-no, I'm not ok. I've loved him my entire life and he left because I'm a monster and unlovable."  
"You're not a monster," Sam sat on the bed, "or unlovable. I promise you, there is someone out there who will make you as happy as he did."  
"Sam, I heard you talking to him."  
"Oh."  
"B-bruce heard you too."

Sam looked to the ground.

"T-thank you for standing up for me...I know you guys were close."  
"You know I'd do anything for you right?"  
"Yeah...me too."

No one talked for a few moments.

"Sam," Bucky sniffed, "could you maybe stay in here t-tonight?"  
"Of course," he smiled, "if that's what you want."

Sam climbed into the bed and under the blanket. He flinched slightly when Bucky wrapped his arms around Sams waist. He rolled over slightly and reciprocated the hug. He placed one hand behind the brunettes head and one on his back.

"You're a good friend," Bucky mumbled into Sams shoulder.  
"I'm always here for you, no matter what."

He heard Bucky softly thank him before the brunette had started crying into his shoulder. Sam ran his hand through the brunettes hair. His cries stifled then slowly came to a stop. Bucky drifted off in Sams arms.

Many thoughts flooded his head while the soldier slept in his arms. Why would you leave Bucky when he was that beautiful? When he was that loyal? That caring?

"Oh shit," he said out loud.

He waited still a for a bit and thank god Bucky barely stirred.

Sam knew he couldn't pretend to ignore it anymore. He was inlove with Bucky and there was nothing he could do about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just for those confused, I'm angry about Steve's ending. I'm absolutely thrilled Sam is gonna be cap, I just hated Steves ending. Tbh would've preferred it if he died. Don't come at me lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

-00000000-

Sam woke up to find Bucky on his chest. Bucky stirred then his eyes flicked open. He reached across Sams body and hugged him.

"Good morning Jamie," Sam smiled.  
Bucky tensed for a second, "morning Sammy, sorry if I woke you up."  
"I was already awake, I can make us some breakfast if you want."

-0-

The house felt lonely without Natasha and Steve. It barely felt like a home. It still hurts them both to think that they had left a world where she was by their side, but they had to come back to a world where she wasn't even in the same timeline as them anymore.

Bucky had been more quiet then usual. He thought it was because Steve had left.

"You alright?" He asked sitting next to Bucky on the couch.  
"Yeah I'm good."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."

Sam could see right through him.

"Steve leaving just hurt. I can get over it."  
"That's not what I saw last night."

He didn't reply.

"It's ok to be upset. I've been through some back breakups, but if I'm being honest if never been through for seen something this bad. I meant what I said last night. I'll do anything for you, I just want you to be happy."  
"Thanks, for everything," he smiled for a brief second.  
"There's something else on your mind."

Bucky swallowed down a sob.

"I just miss him."

Sam knew he was lying, but he didn't want to push him any further.

-0-

Sam walked around Natasha's room. He opened the curtains which filled the room with light. He walked over to her desk. There were many photos of all four of them together framed or stuck on her mirror with blutac. In one of the photos, Bucky was being carried bridal style by Steve. They both had big smiles on their faces. Natasha was laughing at them while on Sams back. In another, Bucky had his hair in pigtails while shirtless. He had an annoyed look on his face. Sam was laughing in the background with Steve. Natasha had taken the picture.

The falcon picked up with favourite photo that was on the desk. It was of him and Natasha. It was from the last Christmas they had spent together. They were sat by the tree in their pajamas. Sam was kissing her on her cheek. Her hair was a mess, but she was smiling. He sat on her bed still holding the photo. He sniffed, then broke down. Tears fell off his cheeks and onto the glass infront of the photo.

"Why'd you do it Nat?" He started to heave, "please come back to me...please."

He bought his arm up towards his head and cried into his jumper sleeve.

"Please Nat, please," he choked between sobs, "please."

Sam hadn't heard Bucky get home from the grocery store. He heard Sams loud sobs and dropped the groceries. He ran straight into the bedroom. Bucky didn't say anything, he just slowly took the photo out of his hand and pulled him so he was standing. He pulled Sam into a close embrace.

"It's ok," he said softly, "it's ok."  
"He cried into Bucky's shoulder, "we can time travel, we can bring her back."

His words were muffled, but Bucky could still understand him.

"You know Bruce destroyed the tech after Steve went back to the other timeline."

Sam cried louder into his shoulder. He held Bucky tight.

"I miss her so much," he sobbed, "I love her."  
"Me too Sammy...me too."

-0000000000-

A short chapter, sorry. This story will have two or three more parts.


End file.
